Norman Osborn (Earth-1610)
Mister Bad Timing, the Immortal Coward, Gobby | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , | Relatives = Amberson Osborn (father) Cher Osborn (half-sister) Martha Osborn (wife, deceased) Harry Osborn (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1610 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Earth-616) | BaseOfOperations = Oscorp Tower, Long Island, New York City, New York; formerly Mobile | Quotation = It was I who made you who you are today, young man! You and Peter Parker! Therefore, you will respect me, Miles Morales!!!! You will respect your creator!!! | Speaker = Green Goblin | QuoteSource = Miles Morales: Ultimate Spider-Man Vol 1 6 | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (as Osborn) 7' (as Goblin) | Weight = 150 lbs | Weight2 = (as Osborn) 1000 lbs (as Goblin) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Osborn) Green or Red (as Goblin)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Osborn) No Hair (as Goblin)Category:No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Goblin-like appearance in Goblin form, horns. Bleeds orange when in goblin form | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Criminal, formerly CEO and founder of Oscorp (Oscorp, scientist | Education = Ph.D in various sciences | Origin = Human Mutate who was mutated after a botched attempt with an injection of OZ combined with his DNA transformed him into the Green Goblin. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley; Bill Jemas | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #1 | First2 = | Death = | HistoryText = Norman Osborn was a corrupt industrialist and scientist who tried to perfect the Super-Soldier drug for S.H.I.E.L.D.. He neglected his wife Martha Osborn and son Harry Osborn. After an OZ-injected spider bit Peter Parker during a field trip at Oscorp, Norman theorized that since the OZ combined with spider DNA gave Parker the abilities of a spider, if Norman were receive OZ combined with his own DNA he could become a heightened version of himself. The experiment went horribly wrong and an explosion occurred, affecting Harry and Dr. Otto Octavius, and Norman was transformed into a grotesque, demon-like monster. In an attempt to destroy all evidence of his existence, the monster killed Martha but Harry managed to escape while the house was burning down. The next day, the Goblin attacked Harry's school but was stopped by Spider-Man. During the fight, he plummeted off into the river, seemingly dead. Delusions of Importance However, Norman Osborn survived his fall and believed that he had "evolved". He could control his transformations into an intelligent incarnation of the Goblin via OZ injections. Due to overdosing on OZ, he suffered hallucinations. These included seeing everything through a blood-red filter, objects such as the spider on Spider-Man's chest moving around, and creatures called "plasmids" tormenting him. Taking Harry Osborn back, Norman moved back into the city, blaming rival Justin Hammer for the explosion. He revealed himself to Parker, telling him that he must give up his life as Spider-Man and work for him, or he and his loved ones would die. Osborn told Parker to kill S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Nick Fury. When Parker refused, the Goblin kidnapped Mary Jane Watson and attempted to kill her. Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked the Goblin. Harry jammed a shattered window pane into his father's back, reverting him to his human self. Ultimate Six Norman Osborn and his old assistant Dr. Otto Octavius devised a plan to escape from prison which used Norman's new ability to transform into the Goblin at will. They kidnapped Spider-Man and forced him to join them. Norman considered Peter Parker to be his 'true' son and believed the boy belonged with him. In a battle between the Ultimate Six and the Ultimates at the White House, Harry Osborn was used as a trump card by Nick Fury. Harry pleaded with his father to stop. While Captain America convinced Spider-Man of Norman's lies, the Goblin was about to change back when Iron Man blasted him from behind, severely altering his genes and causing him to lash out at the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel before being shot down, to Harry's horror. He was taken back into custody. Father vs. Son Norman Osborn was imprisoned in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Triskelion for some time, and was kept in a high-security cell with other superhuman prisoners. When contacted by Colonel Carol Danvers, Norman stated that he would answer only to Nick Fury; he then transformed into the Goblin, and broke away from security measures, as the OZ in his system had re-worked his body in a further process of what he referred to as 'Evolution'. In his breakout, he enlisted the promised help of Electro as payback for freeing him; other supervillains that escaped included Omega Red, Kraven the Hunter, and the duplicate of Gwen Stacy (then serving as the host for Carnage). His stratagem upon escape was simple; Norman then appeared on a talk show, claiming that Fury held him in a prison against his will, just as he was on the brink of creating a drug to solve America's military problems. When confronting Peter Parker in his home, he saw a TV broadcast of a (staged) S.H.I.E.L.D. press conference with his son Harry Osborn declaring that his father was evil and had killed Harry's mother (the press conference in fact was held aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and only transmitted to the TV Norman was watching). This enraged Norman, turning him into the Goblin. He assaulted the Helicarrier. Harry manifested his own goblin form, but lost the resultant melee and was beaten to death when he reverted back to his human form. With both the S.H.I.E.L.D. troops and horrified at what he had done, he dwindled to his own human form, turned around and asked to be killed which Danvers personally obliged. Death of Spider-Man Months later, Norman Osborn, however, was discovered to have actually survived his shooting by Carol Danvers, and was again kept imprisoned at the Triskelion. Apparently, Osborn hadn't manifested any of his powers and it was presumed by S.H.I.E.L.D. that he had lost the ability to change back into the Goblin. Unfortunately, Osborn did retain his powers and was able to easily breakout along with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. inmates, the former members of the Ultimate Six plus Vulture. Osborn and the inmates escaped by hijacking a helicopter and took shelter inside a penthouse in Manhattan. There they learned from watching the news that the Ultimates were embroiled in a fight with Nick Fury's Avengers, and then realizing that this conflict would allow the criminals a head start; which Osborn was intent to use for killing Peter Parker. However, Osborn's intention was objected by Otto Octavius and, although he was grateful that Norman freed him from prison, the doctor decided that he had no grudge against Parker and wanted to continue his career as a scientist, and that the two should be proud that they created Spider-Man together. Angered, Osborn transformed into the Goblin and attacked Octavius, overpowering and killing him. Osborn and his remaining teammates headed toward Queens to the Parker residence, where they met Johnny Storm and Bobby Drake. Disappointed that Peter wasn't there, the Six began to fight the two of them. Electro swiftly defeated Bobby, while Johnny eventually overpowered the Goblin and they knocked each other unconscious. After Peter arrived, Aunt May shot Electro, knocking out Kraven, Vulture and Sandman in the process, due to stray electrical discharge. While awaiting the paramedics for Peter, the Goblin regained consciousness and attacked Peter, May and Gwen Stacy. After Peter swung May and Gwen away from the battle, Peter and the Goblin began trading blows. Peter then woke Johnny up and got him to help him defeat the Goblin. When using his nova flame, Green Goblin used his fire-based powers to absorb the fire and strengthen himself even further while knocking Johnny unconscious again. Peter then attacked Green Goblin from behind and doused his fire out with an open fire hydrant. Although weakened, the Goblin proved to be too strong against the severely wounded young man. As he was about to deliver the killing blow, Mary Jane Watson drove a truck into him. Peter threw MJ out of harm's way and slammed the truck onto him twice, which then exploded on him and in Peter's face. After Peter finally succumbed to his wounds, Osborn reverted to his human form with a smile on his face as he seemingly died, knowing he finally killed Spider-Man. Resurgence Norman Osborn was revealed to be alive and under S.H.I.E.L.D. custody in Washington. After the organization shut down following the arrival of Galactus, he was being transferred to another facility. En route, Osborn escaped by transforming into the Goblin. He got to the ruins of Osborn Industries, where he stayed until the FBI raided the building, prompting him to flee, but not before slaughtering the agents. He arrived to the front yard of Peter Parker's house, where he encountered Miles Morales. Forced away by the combined forces of a revived Peter Parker and this new Spider-Man, coupled with being hit by Morales' Venom Blast, he was forced to retreat. Infiltrating the home of John Jonah Jameson, he forced him to give an interview on the record while he was powered down from his Goblin form, revealing that not only was the Venom Blast enough to re-balance his mind, but also that he believed that the Oz Formula had made both himself and Parker immortal. When he showed grief at the death of Harry Osborn, Jameson questioned him on whether or not he was going to continue his killings. Admitting that he did not plan to stop fighting anyone, legal or not, until every other person who he blamed for his problems in his life were dead, he was summarily shot three times by a hidden revolver Jameson had on his person. Surviving, but seemingly reverted back to insanity and having murdered Jameson in revenge, Osborn returned to the Parker residence in full Goblin form, facing off against Morales alone. Faced with the venom blast once more, and reverted back to his human form, he was about to be taken into NYPD custody by Maria Hill, when he revealed to Morales that he knew the true identity of the new Spider-Man's father. When Miles questioned him about this, claiming he was lying Osborn insisted that he had never lied to him before. He then went on about how he found the key to immortality, as neither he nor Peter Parker can die, thanks to the Oz Formula. Because Miles had it in him as well, Osborn said he would live forever, declaring to be a gift from him. He then inquired about both of them being played for puppets, with Osborn's son dead and Miles' dad missing, and asked him if he wanted to know who his father was. He then transformed back into his Goblin form, declaring himself to be Miles' surrogate father, for which Miles punched him in the face, telling him to shut up. Maria Hill opened fire again, complaining that she could have gotten a pizza over here faster than police backup, with Peter joking that he did not want anchovies. Osborn unleashed a wave of flame, sending both Spider-Men flying whilst quoting a variation of Bill Cosby's line: "As I have created you, I can just easily destroy you!!" Maria Hill's arm was set on fire, while Osborn laughed maniacally. He turned in contempt at Miles charging him, once again reiterated his immortality-- only to be cut off by Hill firing three bullets into his face. This allowed Miles to get in close and zap Osborn with another Venom Blast so powerful, it lit up the sky. Frightened, Osborn attempted to retreat, but Miles and Peter stopped him. The two proceeded to beat and taunt him, demanding he give up, forcing Osborn to revert to human form. He tried to transform back, but in the end, with all the physical abuse his body had taken, along with over exertion of his powers, Osborn burned through all the OZ in his system. Without it, Osborn switched back again and dropped to the ground dead. Maria Hill told the boys to clear out, and shot Osborn three more times, before setting his corpse on fire, as the police arrived. She bid him farewell from this world, hoping that he burned in hell. After the death of his universe, and its eventual restoration, Osborn was resurrected. He was seen fighting, and being defeated by Parker. After being knocked out, the Goblin was left to be apprehended by the Ultimates. Relocation to Earth-616 Sometime after this, Osborn partnered up with Miles Morales of Earth-616, calling himself Ultimatum. Together they eventually travelled over to Ultimatum's native universe for unknown reasons and encountered the Miles Morales from Earth-1610, though Miles was not quite able to fully remember who Norman was. After recognising who Miles was underneath his mask, Ultimatum ordered Norman to spare him. When Spider-Man captured some of Ultimatum's drug, Green Goblin attacked him once again, but Miles was able to hand him to the police. However, he escaped and infected some people with his serum, turning them into smaller versions of himself. He attacked Miles' school, but after being defeated by the hero, he escaped once again. | Powers = The Oz Formula mutated Norman Osborn into a monstrous, Goblin-like creature, which granted him superhuman abilities such as: *'Superhuman Strength': The Green Goblin, after injecting the formula, become super-humanly strong. Norman, as the Green Goblin, could easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He could also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and punch through glass without injury. *'Superhuman Speed': The Green Goblin, thanks to the Oz Formula, could run and operate at superhuman speeds. His overall body equilibrium was also heightened although he was not nearly as fast as speedsters. For example, with his speed, he can outrun vehicles. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Green Goblin, thanks to the Oz Formula, could operate or maintain his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. *'Superhuman Durability': The Oz Formula also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn could be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he was very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He could withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no harm to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If the Green Goblin did sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allowed him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He could heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility': The Green Goblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes were similarly enhanced and superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Pyrokinesis': The Green Goblin could generate fiery bolts of energy from his hands, which he used as weapons which could explode like bombs. *'Immortality': Norman claims that as a side-effect to Oz formula, every time he dies, he comes back. This explains how he survived gun shots, explosions and others lethal attacks. | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already-highly above-average intellect, making him a true genius, capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. | Strength = Norman as the Green Goblin has at least Class 10 strength; able to lift at least 25 tons as he easily matches Spider-Man and can overpower him. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * No character uses the name "Green Goblin" in Ultimate Spider-Man to refer directly to Norman Osborn; however, when the X-Men's Kitty Pryde uploads a hologram of the Ultimate Six into the Danger Room, the hologram refers to itself as the Green Goblin. Also, several student friends of Peter Parker recalled what they saw as a "Green Goblin Monster" to Johnny Storm in the "Superstars" arc. Parker also referred to him as the Green Goblin in the "Public Scrutiny" and "Ultimate Knights" arcs. * Norman Osborn apparently had some form of spiritual delusion, due to the fact that he said that the events of Avengers vs. New Ultimates were because "God wants us to kill Peter Parker" or calling his allies "Men of God". There appears to be no evidence to support that he is referring to a known divinity, however. | Trivia = * At some point Norman Osborn served in the Gulf War. | Links = }} ru:Норман Озборн (1610) Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Leaping Category:Regeneration Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Insanity Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Osborn Family Category:Death of Spider-Man casualties Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Chemists Category:Physicists Category:Inventors Category:Geneticists Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Horns Category:Businesspeople Category:Self-Resurrection Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Virtual Immortals